Kíli
Kíli is one of the main characters of The Hobbit. He is portrayed by Aidan Turner. The Hobbit (film series) ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Kíli and his brother, Fíli were the third and fourth dwarves respectively to enter Bag End, and introduced the storyline. When Bilbo says they're at the wrong house, Kíli asked if the meeting has been canceled. Bilbo answers that nothing was canceled, and the brothers barge in as if invited in. Kíli gives Bilbo a hard time by rubbing his boots off of Bilbo's glorybox. He and his brother start the song "What Bilbo Baggins Hates" After Thorin enters, Kíli is optimistic when they realize there's another way in. Kíli left with the company on the twenty-fifth of April with the rest of the dwarves. The hobbit caught up with them, changing his mind about this Quest earlier. One night during the night, Fíli and Kíli tease Bilbo as Orc raids are bloody. Thorin reprimands them, which makes them stop. Kíli says they didn't mean anything by it, which his uncle retorts that he knows nothing of the world In the Trollshaws, Kíli and his brother are charged watching the ponies. The brothers have problem with a couple of trolls. When Bilbo comes to give them dinner, the brothers report that their ponies are gone. It's Fíli and Kíli's bright idea to send Bilbo and they say they're right behind him when he faces the trolls. In truth, the brothers abandon Bilbo to the trolls, but return with backup. This plan backfires when the trolls use Bilbo and threaten to rip him apart. Kíli attempts to Rescue Bilbo, only to be stopped by Thorin. All of the dwarves eventually surrender. Due to Bilbo's meddling, and Gandalf assisting the sun to turn the trolls to stone, the Dwarves are freed. In Rivendell, Kili followed his company into the Elven city. During dinner, Dwalin catches Kili looking at an elvish girl. He says that she is too creamy skin for him. Then he turns his attention to another one, but it is soon an Elven man instead. And then everyone laughs at him. They travel from Rivendell to the Misty Mountains. In the Misty Mountains, Kíli and the others are trapped in Goblin town. Kíli fights the arrows coming at him with his sword. After the dwarves realize Bilbo's not with them, Kíli is among those who is worried Bilbo didn't make it. After his friend is revealed alive, Kíli is relieved. When he says they almost gave up on him, his brother asked how he got past the Goblins. Gandalf says it does not matter, as he is back. Thorin asks, and Bilbo answers that he came back to help the dwarves get their home back. All of them are touched by this. The company gets cornered by Azog's hunting party. After the tree tips, Kíli watches as his uncle faces down the Pale Orc by himself. Then Bilbo saves Thorin and defends the former's defeated and unconscious body. Eventually, Kíli, Fili and Dwalin manage to get their footing, rushing in to protect Bilbo and Thorin from the Orcs. Fortunately, the Eagles find Thorin and Company and fly them to the Carrock into safety. Kíli helps his uncle up and then looks towards the Lonely Mountain. He watchse as Bilbo and Thorin hug each other, now fully becoming friends. The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Kili after being chased by Beorn and Wargs and Orcs, they make it to Mirkwood. During there, Kili finds another way across the river through the vines, but Bilbo goes through it first. They are eventually While they were in Mirkwood, Kili falls in love with Tauriel, the Captain of the Guard. She returns affections too. Kili is wounded in the knee by Bolg at the gates of Mirkwood. The poison runs through his blood, killing Kili very slowly. The others make it to Lake-town after beign smuggled by Bard. Kili tries to hide it from his family and freinds to stop them from slowing down. Thorin orders for Kili to stay behind, with Bofur, Oin and Fili staying behind to support him. They are welcomed into Bard's house. Bofur unintenionally leads the Orcs to the remainder of the dwarves. The orcs ambush Bard's children, Fili, Kili and Oin as well. Tauriel seeing Kili's distress, decides to heal Kili. As he lies half-consious, Kili confesses that he loved Tauriel and wonders if she will love him back. Just then, Thorin, Bilbo, and the company provoke Smaug, who ascends on Lake-town to enact his revenge, endangering Kíli, his friends and the town The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Kíli attempted to convince Tauriel to come with him, Bofur, Fíli and Óin, but she was unsure. Though Tauriel chose to stay with Legolas, Kíli gave her the runestone he showed her at the king's Dungeons, as a promise he would return to her. Kíli was killed during the Battle of the Five Armies by Bolg whole he tried defending Tauriel Personality Kíli acts like the typical, reckless teenager, and the dwarf equivalent to an eighteen year old, cheerful and energetic. In Bilbo's house, he rubs his boot on Bilbo's treasured box that belonged to his mom. He and Fili also sent Bilbo to face the trolls on his own, not caring what happened to him. But Bilbo feels responsible and rescues him from the Trolls. He gets into more trouble than his older brother, and acts childish. He is a bit worrisome, hot-tempered, and arrogant. Despite this, Kíli's heart is in the right place, and carring to everyone close to him. He has keen eyesight. Kíli is young and foolish, and according to Thorin, knows nothing of the outside world. While Fili is more responsible than Kíli is he is sort of the opposites. Kíli also is protective of his friends and family. He is caring to his brother, uncle, Bilbo, and also his mother. He loved Tauriel with his heart and willing to die for her. Kili is also young and innocent and when he's killed, innocence is no longer available in the Battle. He loves his family very much. When Azog kills his brother, Kili grows vengeful and wishes him to kill him, avenge his brother's death but it turns the other way around. Physical appearance Kíli has shoulder length, brown hair and brown eyes. He sports a stub beard, unlike his uncle and brother. Because of this, he is considered ugly, as a dwarf's pride is his long beard. However, his appearance his appealing to Tauriel, who found him attractive by his looks and charms. He has a blue tunic and a brown over-jacket. He also wears brown braces. He wore one brown glove on his left and wore a brown boots and trousers. Skills, Powers, and Abilities * '''Archery:' Kíli is a skillful archer, and is the only member in the Company to wield a bow and arrows. He used it once while an attack on Wargs went amiss and they tried to kill his uncle. He also fired at them extremely well in An Unexpected Journey when the Wargs were surrounding them. In the last hobbit Film, Kili fires an arrow well while he, Fili, Balin and Dwalin are on a chariot. * Sword fighting: He learned how to sword fight, but hardly uses a sword. Kíli was even able to fight at the arrows coming at him in An Unexpected Journey. * Singing: ' Kili can also sing like his uncle and brother. He sung What Bilbo Baggins Hates and a background singer in "The Misty Mountains" song. Possessions Bows and Arrows For a time, Kili possessed bows and arrows. He fired them in the Hidden Valley and when they were in the troll-shaws. He lost them in the Misty Mountains when they were captured by Goblins. Sword Kíli's weapon that he hardly uses, and eventually uses it in the Misty Mountains and mostly uses it after losing his bow and arrows. It is confiscated from him by Elves while the Company is traveling through Mirkwood. Relationships *'Thorin: Uncle. Gallery Kíli/Gallery Trivia * Kíli's name was taken from the Old Norse poem, Voluspa. * Kili flirting with an elf in Rivendell foreshadows him falling in love with an Elf * Kíli almost was hit by arrows flying after him in the Misty Mountains. * In the books, Tolkien said that Kili was the heir older than Fili. This was later proven untrue as Kili was the younger one. Prehaps, Tolkien got both of them mixed up. Difference from the Source Material * Kili was blonde in the book, just like his brother, while he is a brunette in the film with a stubble beard. * He is youngest dwarf (second youngest if you count Bilbo) in the book; second youngest in the film as Ori is a little bit younger than Kili is (He is third youngest if you count Bilbo). * In the book, it was Thorin who sent Bilbo to steal some roast mutton from the Trolls, and telling him to hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl (and they'd see what they would be able to do). In the film, Kili (and Fili) sent Bilbo to stall the trolls to get their ponies back. * Book - Kili is among the others to save Bilbo from the Trolls, and Thorin was captured with them later. Film - Kili saves Bilbo from the Trolls, and so does the rest of the Company bursts in later. * Kili is killed defending his mortally wounded uncle, while in the film, he dies by Bolg's hand while defending Tauriel * Tolkien original visualized Kili, and his brother Fili, surviving the Battle of the Five Armies. Another one was that they were the great-nephews of Thorin, who referred to them the "sons of my father's daughter's sons" References Category:Siblings Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Free People of Middle-Earth‏‎ Category:Durin's Folk Category:Characters‏‎ Category:Dwarves‏‎ Category:Thorin and Company Members Category:The Hobbit (film series) characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug characters category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major characters (The Hobbit)